1. Field of the Invention
Drying of particulate material, such as wood chips (wafers/strands) for manufacture of oriented structural board (OSB), bark, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent prior patents and publications:
______________________________________ PROCTOR 473,263 KEHOE 1,751,552 KLINKMUELLER 3,510,956 MULLIN 4,099,338 TEAL 5,341,580 ______________________________________
Being discussed in a separate Information Disclosure Statement.